Engagement of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Marie Cavallier
Announcement & Background On 3 October 2007, the Danish court announced that Prince Joachim of Denmark, the younger son of Margrethe II of Denmark and Henrik, Prince Consort, was engaged to marry Marie Cavallier. Amalienborg, Wednesday October 3rd, 2007 ''Her Majesty the Queen of Denmark and His Royal Highness the Prince Consort have the pleasure to announce the engagement of their son, His Royal Highness Prince Joachim to Miss Marie Cavallier. ''Today, Wednesday October 3rd 2007, the Council of State has been assembled at Christiansborg Castle presided over by Her Majesty the Queen. Upon submission from the Prime Minister and in accordance with the Act of Succession of 1953, Her Majesty gave her consent to the marriage of His Royal Highness Prince Joachim and Miss Marie Cavallier. The wedding will take place in spring 2008. After the marriage Miss Cavallier will assume the title of Her Royal Highness Princess Marie. ''Miss Marie Cavallier is a French citizen and belongs to the Roman Catholic Church. It is her wish to become a member of the Evangelical-Lutheran Church of Denmark in connection with the marriage. Miss Cavallier also wishes to apply for Danish citizenship and in this way to be released from her French citizenship. ''Ove Ullerup ''Lord Chamberlain Marie first came to public attention in August 2005, when she was photographed with Joachim on holiday in Avignon, France. She also celebrated the 2006/2007 New Year with Joachim and his ex-wife, Alexandra, Countess of Frederiksborg, and their two sons, Prince Nikolai and Prince Felix. In January 2007, she accompanied Joachim and his sons on a skiing holiday in Switzerland, and in April she celebrated Easter with the royal family at Marselisborg Palace, where she meet Margrethe II for the first time. While on holiday in Turkey during the summer of 2007, Joachim proposed to Marie. Marie received her ring the day before the press conference, when the couple were sure the press wouldn't spot it. The ring has a central diamond flanked by a ruby and a sapphire and set in a wide gold band. The red, white, and blue stones are a nod to the French flag in recognition of Marie's French heritage. Press Conference The day of the announcement, the couple appeared at Amalienborg to answer questions from the press. ''Joachim: A warm welcome to everybody. It's a very big and very happy day in our lives. I am sure this is not much of a surprise to you, judging by the last two months writings, nevertheless, it is still- Marie: Still a surprise... J'': -a very happy day and it's still something very new for us. So welcome. ''Unknown: And then now we have agreed that we will stop flashing cameras please. M'': Yes. ''Unknown: And we have also asked you please to state your name and affiliation when you ask at least ask the first question. Interviewer 1: name, Danish Radio Corporation. Mademoiselle, have you considered yourself, will yourself, living in Denmark, will pronounce your name in French, like , or in Danish, ? M'': Well, it's very similar, and I like it both, . ''1: If I may continue, do you see yourself as a housewife at Schackenborg, or have you ambitions to work outside the castle too? M'': I think I'll take one thing at a time, but for now, a housewife at Schackenborg. ''1: Maybe I should ask the same question to Joachim. J'': Well, I'm sure that there will be plenty of both worlds at Schackenborg. ''M: Yes. J'': Both official, both house, and obviously a little bit of private as well. ''Interviewer 2: word Marie, I'm name, I'm from Danish TV too. First of all, this must be a big change in your life. What has the prince told you about like in the Royal Family? M'': He's been telling me it's a great life, and very interesting, and some difficult things, but in general, a very interesting life. So I'm looking forward to experience this life. ''2: And what could be one of the difficult things? M'': Maybe ...that could be one. ''2: Prince Joachim is now introducing a brand new princess to the Royal Family. If you were to say a few things about yourself to the Danish people, what would you say? M'': I think I would say that I'm a very nice person, very understanding, and I'm looking forward to come to this country, and become a Danish citizen, and a Danish princess. ''2: What did you know about this country before you went to Denmark? M'': Actually, I didn't know much, but, no I didn't know much of Denmark, except maybe a bit of history. That's all. ''Interviewer 3: words. First I want to, I would like to say congratulations unknown very nice engagement. M'': Thank you very much. ''3: But now I want to ask you, Marie, when did His Royal Highness propose to you and did he really go down on his knees and unknown? M'': It was very romantic. He proposed to me this summer and yes, he did go down on his knees. ''3: question M'': This summer, while we were away in vacation in Turkey actually. ''3: question J & M: Yes. 3'': Ok. And could you please tell us, what was it about the prince unknown? ''M: What did I like about the prince? 3'': What did you really fall for? ''M: Oh, I fell for his amazing personality, and his goodness, and his simplicity, and obviously his looks. Interviewer 4: Prince Joachim, or both of you, Marie, when will you move into Schackenborg? Will you live together before the wedding? M'': No, I will move when we get married. ''4: And when is that? J'': Well, we- ''M: Haven't decided yet... J'': -are looking into the future; we haven't decided yet. It will be, we're looking at spring. But we won't come any closer to that at this given time and moment. About the ring: ''Unknown: It's a ruby? M'': It's a ruby- ''J: Ruby, diamond, and sapphire. Some will notice that it does resemble the French flag to some extent. M'': The French flag: it's ''bleu blanc rouge. So I keep a bit of the French... U'': got it this morning? ''J & M: Yesterday. J'': When we know there was no chance the press were gonna see it, then I dared. ''U: What about a kiss? J'': Sorry? ''U: Unknown J'': You want a kiss? Look, there is nothing more to be said after a kiss, so we'll say goodbye now. ''M: Thank you very much. J'': Quick shot. Official Photos 03102007EngagementPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierOfficial5.jpg 03102007EngagementPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierOfficial3.jpg 03102007EngagementPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierOfficial4.jpg 03102007EngagementPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierOfficial6.jpg 03102007EngagementPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierOfficial2.jpg 03102007EngagementPrinceJoachimMarieCavallierOfficial1.jpg Wedding & Present Life :''See Wedding of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Marie Cavallier The couple married on 24 May 2008. In addition to Joachim's two sons from his previous marriage, the couple has two children: Prince Henrik (b. 2009) and Princess Athena (b. 2012). References & External Links Category:2007 Category:Engagement Category:Prince Joachim of Denmark Category:Princess Marie of Denmark